The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having capacitors using a ferroelectric film such as ferroelectric nonvolatile memory or a dynamic rondam access memory (DRAM).
Some ferroelectric materials have extremely large relative dielectric constants ranging from several hundreds to several thousands. Therefore, use of a thin film made of these ferroelectric materials for a capacitor dielectrics provides a capacitor of small area and large capacity suitable for large scale integration (LSI) devices. Also, the ferroelectric material has spontaneous polarization that can be inverted in direction by an applied electric field, thereby providing a nonvolatile memory.
As described in Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 5-90606 and referring to FIG. 14, the conventional ferroelectric memory is fabricated by forming on an interlayer insulating film 144 with a bottom Pt electrode 145, ferroelectric film 146, and a top Pt electrode 147 in this order, thereby forming a ferroelectric capacitor. However, in the conventional ferroelectric memory, each of the layers is formed with an independent mask, which makes the memory cell area large because of critical dimension uniformity and alignment tolerance, thereby making it difficult to fabricate highly integrated memory devices. The conventional technique also involves a problem of thinning the interlayer insulating film 144 for the conventional technique repeats the patterning on it for forming the ferroelectric capacitors.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, a method was proposed as described in Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 2-288368, in which a top electrode 158, a ferroelectric film 157, and a bottom electrode 156 are collectively dry-etched with the photoresist used as a mask as shown in FIG. 15. This method uses polysilicon for the top and bottom electrodes 158 and 156, which are dry-etched with C2Cl2F4, SF6, and Ar gases.
However, forming a ferroelectric film directly on polysilicon, a silicon oxide film of a low dielectric constant is formed at the interface. The silicon oxide film thus formed significantly deteriorates capacitor characteristics. To avoid this deterioration, it is necessary to use electrodes made of noble metals such as platinum and palladium or conductive oxides such as IrO2, RuO2, and ReO3.
Of the above-mentioned electrode materials, platinum is considered best suited for the application. Therefore, in the memory cell forming process described in Japanese unexamined Patent Application No. 5-299601 collectively dry-etches a top electrode 45, a ferroelectric film 44, a bottom electrode 43, and a conductive diffusion barrier layer 169 with the photoresist used as the mask as shown in FIG. 16. Use of such a structure can implement microscopic capacitors without losing their properties.
Actually, however, platinum cannot be converted to a highly volatile reaction product to be dry-etched. It was observed that, if platinum is dry-etched, a redeposited material forms a wallshaped residue (hereinafter referred to as a platinum-contained deposit) on the capacitor side wall due to the low volatility. In this structure, the above-mentioned platinum-contained deposits short-circuit the top electrode 45 and the bottom electrode 43.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a capacitor in which the top and bottom electrodes thereof will not be short-circuited when the top electrode, the ferroelectric film, and the bottom electrode are etched with single photolithography process step.
This object is achieved by setting the taper angle of the side wall of the ferroelectric film constituting the ferroelectric capacitor to less than 75 degrees to the main surface of the substrate on which the ferroelectric capacitor is formed. That is, the taper angle of the cross side wall of the ferroelectric capacitor to the plane on which the bottom electrode is formed is set to a value not reaching 75 degrees or more.
Referring to FIG. 13, there is shown a relationship between the taper angle of the cross side wall of the ferroelectric capacitor to the main surface of the substrate and short-circuit. It is assumed herein that a short-circuit has occurred when a leakage current density at an applied voltage of 3V became 10xe2x88x925 A/cm2 or higher. In the above-mentioned prior art, the etching is performed at nearly 90 degrees, so that, after etching of the platinum top electrode 45, the platinum of the top electrode 45 redeposits to form a platinum-contained sidewall deposit 101 as shown in FIG. 10A. After completion of dry-etching of the ferroelectric film 44, a sidewall deposit 102 composed of elements constituting the ferroelectric film 44 remains along the platinum-contained sidewall deposit 101 as shown in FIG. 10B. Although this sidewall deposit 102 is composed of the components of the ferroelectric film, the composition and crystal structure thereof are out of order, resulting in insufficient insulation. Referring to FIG. 10C, during etching of the platinum bottom electrode 43, this deposit 102 composed of the components of the ferroelectric film is mostly removed. However, the platinum-contained sidewall deposit 101 still remains. Further, the platinum-contained sidewall deposit 103 may also be formed from the platinum bottom electrode. Thus, in the prior-art technology, depositing of platinum on the sidewall short-circuits the bottom and top electrodes 43 and 45 of the capacitor.
Referring to FIG. 13, it is clear that setting the angle of the cross sidewall of the platinum bottom electrode, the ferroelectric film and the top electrode to the main surface of the substrate to less than 75 degrees prevents the platinum deposits from being formed on the capacitor sidewall.
In FIG. 13, the angle of the cross sidewall of the platinum bottom electrode, the ferroelectric film, and the top electrode to the main surface of the substrate is shown; however, it is not always necessary to set the cross sectional sidewall of the entire capacitor to less than 75 degrees. For example, tilting the sidewall of only the ferroelectric film 44 relative to the main surface of the substrate by less than 75 degrees also provides an effect of preventing the platinum deposition from occurring. The effect can be made more conspicuous, however, by tilting together the sidewall of the platinum bottom electrode by less than 75 degrees.
It will be apparent that, instead of platinum, the top electrode 45 may be another rare metal such as iridium or ruthenium or a conductive oxide such as IrO2, RuO2, or ReO3. If platinum is not used for the top electrode 45, the platinum-contained deposit is formed on the capacitor sidewall only when the platinum bottom electrode 43 is etched. As described above, tapering the capacitor side walls to the main surface of the substrate by less than 75 degrees prevents the short-circuit between the top electrode and the platinum bottom electrode.
The angle of the cross sidewall of the ferroelectric capacitor to the bottom surface of the bottom electrode is determined by the angle of the etching mask sidewall to the bottom surface of the bottom electrode. In the present invention, tungsten is used for the etching mask. When tungsten is etched by anisotropic dry etching, the angle of the tungsten sidewall to the bottom surface of the bottom electrode is determined by the angle of the photoresist side walls. FIG. 11 shows a relationship between the sidewall taper angle of photoresist sidewall and resist baking temperature. Shown are test results obtained from two types of photoresists A and B. The results indicate that the sidewall taper angle gets larger as the baking temperature rises for both the photoresists. The photoresist A is composed of a material having a flat distribution over molecular weights of 100 to 30,000, while the photoresist B is composed of a material having a peak over molecular weights 2,000 to 3,000. For the photoresists shown, a preferable result is obtained by setting the baking temperature to a range of 140xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. The method of controlling the sidewall taper angle by the resist baking temperature is also applicable to the case in which materials such as SiO2 for which isotropic tapering is difficult is used for the etching mask.
When tungsten is etched by isotropic dry etching, the angle of the tungsten sidewall to the bottom surface of the bottom electrode can be controlled by the over-etching time of tungsten. FIG. 12 shows a relationship between the over-etching time of tungsten and the angle of the tungsten sidewall to the main surface of the substrate. As the tungsten over-etching time is increased, line width becomes narrower, while the sidewall approaches vertical angle. A preferable result will be obtained when the tungsten over-etching time is set to a range of 5% to 10%.
However, when etching the ferroelectric capacitor such that the sidewall taper angle thereof becomes less than 75 degrees relative to the main surface of the substrate, the ferroelectric sidewall is exposed to plasma, which may cause an etching damage, resulting in an increase in the leakage current on the sidewall. This problem is overcome by performing oxygen plasma processing after dry-etching of the bottom electrode and before etching the conductive diffusion barrier layer (hereinafter referred to simply as the diffusion barrier layer).
It should be noted that performing oxidization processing for etching damage recovery after etching TiN of the diffusion barrier layer oxidizes the TiN under the bottom platinum electrode to cause peel-off or the like trouble. The peel-off can be prevented from occurring by performing oxygen plasma processing before etching the TiN.
These above and further objects and features of the invention will be seen by reference to the description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.